


silence

by dancingmalum



Series: 5sos gay one shots [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Shy Luke, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmalum/pseuds/dancingmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's tiny body was wrapped around Ashton's more muscular one, and Ashton was smiling and threading his fingers through Luke's soft blonde fringe. Ashton was so in love.</p><p>He didn't expect it when Luke started whimpering in his sleep and clutching onto Ashton's shirt with his small fingers. His knuckles turned white at how hard he was holding on, almost as if he would fall if he let go. Ashton felt the younger boy buck his hips up, and Ashton finally understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence

Luke's tiny body was wrapped around Ashton's more muscular one, and Ashton was smiling and threading his fingers through Luke's soft blonde fringe. Ashton was so in love.

He didn't expect it when Luke started whimpering in his sleep and clutching onto Ashton's shirt with his small fingers. His knuckles turned white at how hard he was holding on, almost as if he would fall if he let go. Ashton felt the younger boy buck his hips up, and Ashton finally understood. Luke must've been having a wet dream.

Luke whimpered and was breathing right into Ashton's neck, where he had some how decided in his sleep to bury his head. Ashton rubbed his back gently, watching Luke rut his hips into his thighs and whine. He couldn't help but start getting hard at the thought of getting his best friend off. Luke moaned a high pitched sound, holding Ashton tighter. Ashton moaned slightly when Luke's hips met his, lifting the small boy so they could better get friction.

Luke's eyes fluttered open, his cheeks flushing scarlet red. He started stuttering out small apologies, but Ashton chuckled and hushed him, pushing two fingers against Luke's lips. Ashton's long fingers messed with Luke's zipper and button on his skinnies, eyes looking up to ask if it was okay. Luke breathlessly nodded, and he wanted Ashton's fingers to do something, anything, to him.

Luke whimpered when Ashton slipped his hand into Luke's boxers, leaning forward again and biting on Ashton's shoulder to keep himself quiet. Ashton pumped his length faster, watching Luke collapse on him and come all over his bare tummy. Luke choked out a few tears, pushing Ashton's hand away, making the older boy fear that he shouldn't have done that. When Luke looked up, though, he knew it was just from oversensitivity and he wasn't used to being touched.

Luke tiredly accepted a tissue from Ashton, cleaning himself off, and he curled around Ashton's body again. Ashton was still hard, but he figured he could get off in the morning or a different time. With Luke laying on him so comfortably, he didn't want to ever get up.

Luke's soft snores filled the room again, and Ashton smiled fondly, holding the smaller boy closer and closing his eyes.


End file.
